gifts and curses
by MCR Rocks
Summary: Danny loves Sam but can't be with her because of his ghost powers, now what is he supposed to do? songfic, oneshot, first story.


**My first story was pure crap, so here's a better one (I hope). Flames? Fine, go easy on them though. Thank you for the venom, oops, I meant _thank you _Andrew laplante for telling me how to update stories.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Danny phantom or yellowcard, uda, uda, uda, wouldn't be sitting here if I did, uda, uda, uda, on with the story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Danny Fenton stood leaning against a wall, admiring his best friend Sam Manson. He loved her since the first day he met her in kindergarten when she fell and scraped her knee, which Danny of course helped her get cleaned up. He couldn't tell her his feeling because, face it, their friendship would be murdered, and his ghost powers kept him away from any love life. If they got together his enemies would find out and use Sam to get Danny to do what ever their physco hearts desire. Even though he loved her with all his heart, he loved her too much to put her in danger. He would just have too stare at her when she wasn't paying attention, though it killed him that they weren't more.

_**Mary belongs to the words of a song. **_

_**I try to be strong for her, try not to be wrong for her. **_

_**But she will not wait for me, anymore, anymore. **_

_**Why did I say all those things before? I was sure. **_

_**(She is the one), but I have a purpose, **_

_**(She is the one), and I have to fight this, **_

_**(She is the one), a villain I can't knock down.**_

" _God I love her so much" _Danny thought as he walked home_ "if only she knew that every day I kill myself slowly its because I love her and want her to be safe so I can see her smile another day"._

_**I see your face with every punch I take, **_

_**And every bone I break, it's all for you. **_

_**And my worst pains are words I cannot say, **_

_**Still I will always fight on for you.**_

Later that night, Danny sat on his bed looking through an old photo album with pictures of him, Sam, and Tucker Foley his other best friend besides Sam. Then he saw a picture of Sam behind him giving him the bunny ear. He smiles his gorgeous smile at the picture. Just then his puppy, Phantom, whimpered at his closed door saying he needed to be let out.

_**Mary's alive in the bright New York sky, **_

_**The city lights shine for her, above them I cry for her. **_

_**Everything's small on the ground below, down below. **_

_**What if I fall, then where would I go, would she know? **_

Danny took Phantom out to do his business. He looked up at Sam house, since she didn't live far from him, and saw that Sam light was on. " What's she doing up at this hour", Danny said to himself as he turned into the one and only Danny Phantom.

_**(She is the one), all that I wanted, **_

_**(She is the one), and I will be haunted, **_

_**(She is the one), this gift is my curse for now.**_

Danny then saw the girl of his dreams sitting on her bed stared at the same bunny ear picture that Danny was looking at earlier. Now I bet you're all expecting him to go in her room to watch her, he cant take it anymore and tells her he loves her, she says she loves him too, they kiss and live happily ever after. See, that's not what happens in my story.

Danny gave Sam a quick smile even though she didn't see it, and went home. The next day at school Sam was gone for a reason the author does not want to say, (girls you know what happens every month, that's why she not there). Now Danny's at his locker, upset that Sam's not there, when Tucker shows up. " You know Sam feels terrible today and needs someone to cheer her up, she's Goth, but she needs it" Tucker spoke up. " Why don't you go and see her". " Yah, anything's better than listening to Mr. Lancer rant on nothing" Danny replied and went off when Lancer was busy walking down the hall, throwing a hissy fit about not getting a raise.

Danny saw Sam on her bed watching early morning cartoons in her bat pajamas. He knocked on the window to get Sam's attention, which he got, and she let him in. " hey Sam, just came to check up on you". " Guys are so lucky they don't have to go through the crap that girls do" Sam said with a groan of pain. Danny felt bad and said " why don't I give you a back rub?" Sam thought for a second but a surge of pain went through her, making her say " sure".

_**I see your face with every punch I take, **_

_**And every bone I break, it's all for you. **_

_**And my worst pains are words I cannot say, **_

_**Still I will always fight on for you. **_

As Danny massaged her back Sam asked a question that would change their lives. " Danny, do you like me, you know as more than a friend?" Danny eyes grew wide at the question, but his face instantly turned sad. " I can't say". He said. Sam looked puzzled. " Why not?" Danny now had his back turned away from her so she wouldn't see his expression. " Because its too dangerous",someone may find out and use you to get to me" Danny replied in a non- emotional voice. " How can they? You don't love me so there's no danger". Danny was shocked; She thought he didn't love her? " But there is danger" Danny said after a short pause. " How is there danger?" Sam said her voice harsh from crying. Danny turned and faced her, took her hands and said, " Because I do love you". Sam looked shocked and a little bit scared. " What?" Danny chuckled and said, " I love you, that's why I fight every day, to keep the town safe, and more importantly, you."

_**I see your face with every punch I take, **_

_**And every bone I break, it's all for you. **_

_**And my worst pains are words I cannot say,**_

Sam then got a very, very happy expression and tackled Danny and kissed him full on the lips. Danny kissed her back and they continued to make out for a while. Then Danny spoke up " so does this mean we're together now" Sam smiled and kissed him again. After the second kiss he said " good answer" and they laughed. Danny became serious and said" I don't want you to get hurt". Sam smiled and said " I'm just as much in danger being your best friend as I am being your girlfriend, I know I may get hurt but I'm willing to have that happen and to be with you". " Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you" Danny replied. they cuddled for the rest of the day, or in till Sam's parents came home and Danny got a phone call from his mom saying she needed to talk with him about skipping school. ouch.

_**Still I will always fight on for you. Fight on for you...**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

_**Click the purple go button, give me a review, give me a flame, give me anything just press it!  
**_


End file.
